The Shadows on My Wall Don't Sleep
by sammysmissingshoe
Summary: At night, does it seem like there are no shadows, or that there are only shadows? And what happens when our shadows move, but we don't? Rated T for slight language (not too bad, just the usual from the boys).
1. The Vision

I wish I owned Supernatural, but of course I don't. I'd sell my soul to own it though! _Crowley appears._ "Did someone say soul selling?" "Crowley go away, you're not even in this story!" _Sighs._ "Next time, love." Silly Crowley thinks I have a soul, I think we all gave up our souls so we wouldn't have to deal with the emotional drama of the show. Alright, all (terrible) jokes aside, here's my new fanfic! Set in season 2 with yellow eyes and psychic children running about. P.S. The title comes from lyrics from an Imagine Dragons song.

* * *

Dean snored loudly in the passenger seat as Sam was in the rare position of driving the Impala himself. Dean was still exhausted from their previous hunt. It should have been just simple salt and burn, but as usual, the spirits don't take too kindly to the idea of being out to rest.

Dean had gotten himself tossed around pretty good. When he told Sam to take the car, Sam figured he'd been hit pretty hard in the head. Sam smiled briefly at the thought of Dean forgetting his oddly strange fascination of his car, though it was short lived.

Sam put a hand to his head as a migraine started to roll in, –no, not a migraine.

"_Oh, crap not now!" _He tried to focus on the road so he could safely pull over while the vision subsided, but his ability to see became cloudy, as it began to morph into events to come.

He took a chance, and turned the wheel sharply, hoping not to go tumbling off the side of the road. For once in his life, he got lucky.

As he slowed the car to a stop, he felt the pain begin to intensify, and he couldn't even hear Dean calling his name.

_The man entered his house looking upset. He set his car keys next to a photograph of himself and a girl. _

_They were both smiling, and her brown hair was tussled by the wind covering her earthly brown eyes. The man stared at the picture longingly. _

_He picked up the picture and held it close to his chest. He closed his watering blue eyes and set it down. _

_As he ran his hand through his hand through his spiky black hair, his sleeve rolled down revealing a tattoo in the shape of Ohio. The guy was drunk when he got it, don't judge. _

_He plumped himself down into his recliner and switched on the television. "_Medina City Schools closed due to water main break"_flashed across the bottom of the screen. _

_He leaned forward in his chair, and set his face in his hands. His breaths came in shakily. _

_He shut off the television, unable to find an escape for his pain. He stood up unsteadily. _

_As he started to walk towards his room, he suddenly crashed to the ground with a scream. He began thrashing frantically as large gashes started to appear across his body. His body jerked in spams attempting to stop the pain._

_Blood started seeping through his clothes, and his thrashing became weaker and he uttered one last whisper. _

"_I'm sorry, Rose." Then all resistance stopped, and a final breath escaped him._

* * *

"_Sammy? Sammy?_ Sam! C'mon man, answer me!"

Sam felt his brothers hands clutched around his shoulders shaking him lightly. The ache in his head began to dissolve. He groaned as his mind settled back into reality.

"Dean?" he asked groggily.

"Yeah, Sammy, it's me." He smiled, relieved to see his brothers eyes open. "What the hell was that?"

Sam sighed, not responding in hopes that his reluctance would tell Dean what Sam didn't want to say.

"Was it a vision?" Dean asked, although he was positive of the answer. Sam nodded slowly.

"What happened?" Dean prompted. Sam's visions always lead to someone dying and Dean couldn't let that happen. Sam took a pained breath.

"There was man… he went into his house and then… it was like something was attacking him, but I couldn't see anything."

"Was there anyone else there? Your visions always have something to do with the dem-"

"I said I didn't see anyone else Dean! If someone was in there with yellow eyes, don't you think I would have mentioned it?" Sam snapped. His visions always took a lot out of him and he didn't like having to think about the horrors he'd just seen. He missed when he could ignore them, he missed them being just nightmares.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Do you have any idea what it might have been?"

Sam pushed his hand through his hair and nodded carefully as not to trigger another headache.

"There was a picture of a woman… Rose I think… He got really upset when he saw it… maybe she had just died and they hadn't parted on the best of terms… so she maybe she came back." He spoke with long pauses trying to catch his breath.

"Any idea where it happened?"

"Yeah he, uh, had this… tattoo of Ohio on his arm… and there was something on the news… about 'Medina schools' or, something."

"Alright, Sammy, scoot on over. I'll get us there."

Sam huffed out an irritated breath. "I'm fine, Dean, I can still drive."

Dean gave him an, "I'm older than you, so do what I say" look.

"Sammy, I know these things take a lot out of you and if you don't let me take the wheel, I will shove your ass in the backseat if I have to. Now scoot."

Sam shot him a glare, but he complied and Dean started to climb out of the car and over to the front seat.

"See if you can get some rest." Dean instructed.

Sam would have argued, but his weariness had begun to set in so he closed his eyes, and felt sleep overcome him.

* * *

We always have to have that awkward, slightly boring intro before it can get good, and I promise it will get awesome! I shouldn't take too long to update the story. I've got a long weekend ahead so maybe I'll be done before the week is out! Thanks for reading my friends!


	2. The Sound of Sirens

Just watching Supernatural to get some inspiration, back in Season 2 when one of their biggest problems was ONE demon. Poor boys, no idea of the pain to come! Man I love them Winchesters!

* * *

"Sammy! Hey, wake up!"

Sam shot his eyes open. The sun was barely starting to rise on the horizon. Sam groaned lightly trying to wash the tiredness away.

"Where are we?"

"It took me a while but I finally found us the only hotel in town. You're lucky I was driving, would've taken you hours to find it."

They both started to climb out of the Impala.

"Oh, by the way," Dean added, "I don't care how banged up I am, nobody else gets to drive my baby!"

Sam chuckled. He always secretly appreciated Dean's ability to bring humor to even the worst of circumstances.

Sam entered the room, followed by Dean. As always, Sam took the bed furthest from the door. That's how'd they'd always done, ever since they were kids. Dean remembered the reason he had for doing it, even though it was mostly habit now.

"_Now, Dean, you know you gotta look out for your little brother." John instructed his seven year old son._

"_I know, Dad." Dean replied. He had more responsibility than some adults, but an even bigger burden. Sam had an act for getting himself into trouble. Not on purpose of course, the kid just liked to ask questions. _

"_Good boy," John put a hand on Dean's shoulder. "Now I gotta go take care of a job, alright son?"_

_Dean nodded._

"_While I'm gone you make sure Sammy stays safe. You take the bed closest to the door, okay? If anything comes in, you need to be ready to take care of it, got it?"_

_Dean nodded again. John started to head out the door._

"_And make sure the salt lines stay intact. I'll see you when I get back."_

Dean shook his head as the memory faded and he was brought back into the real world with the sound of a clacking keyboard.

"Sam, what are you doing? I got us a room so you could sleep, man!"

Sam didn't even look up, he kept his eyes fixed on the screen.

"I slept on the way here, Dean I just need to figure who this guy is, before something bad happens."

"Yeah well, you're no good to him if you can't think straight! Just get some rest man, you'll feel better if-"

"Dean I'm fine, okay! I can sleep when I figure out what the hell is going on here, and I stop my vision from coming true!" Sam protested looking up long enough to throw Dean an irritated glance.

Dean sighed. He knew Sam was never very reasonable whenever something about the demon came up. Although Sam said he didn't see the yellow eyed demon, it was always involved with his visions somehow.

"Fine, but once you find something, you tell me! Don't go wandering off on your own, okay?"

Sam nodded absent mindedly. "Fine."

"Sam! I'm serious, you let me know when you got something alright?" Sam didn't respond. "Sam!"

"I said fine, okay? Now just, let me do this."

Dean looked at Sam, an unspoken warning on his face. He started to walk over to his bed. The drive had been pretty long, and he was ready for some rest. Just as he began to climb into his bed, the sound of sirens flew by the hotel.

"_Damn it." _Dean cursed in his head.

Sam looked up and met Dean's gaze. He and Dean shared the same thought in their minds.

"_We were too late." _

* * *

As much as Sam had wanted to go that night, Dean told him there was no way they could see anything. All the neighbors would be out trying to catch a glimpse of their recently deceased friend.

"_What exactly do people find so intriguing about a dead body?" _Dean thought to himself.

Though he did admit that to some extent he was interested in it too, but he had a reason. Regular people's nosiness always caused him trouble.

Much to Sam's dismay, Dean made him wait until morning. The cops should be cleared out by then, so they wouldn't have to come up with some fake excuse why they were there.

Sam wanted to bring the suits and fake badges, just in case someone was still sticking around. He ended up being right, when they ran into a cop still scanning the house.

"Can we help you boys?" The officer asked, eyeing Sam and Dean.

"Yes I'm Agent Harrison and this is my partner Agent McCartney." Dean fibbed as they both flashed their fake badges. "We're here to investigate the recent death of…" Dean stopped as he realized that they'd yet to learn the dude's name.

"Rory Williams?" the cop prompted.

"Yes, that's him." Dean replied.

The cop raised his eyebrow in doubt.

"That happened just a few hours ago, how the hell did you get here so fast?"

"We've just got really good resources." Dean said slightly cockily.

Sam noticed how Dean was starting to piss off the officer so he stepped in.

"Is there anyone we can talk to, family or friends?"

The officer nodded. "We've got his brother sitting in the living room. He was the one who found the body, and he's still pretty shaken up about it. The body was in pretty bad shape."

Sam looked down, knowing far too well what condition the body was in, he had seen it happen.

"His name's Arthur, but I'm not sure how much help he'll be to you."

"Thank you." Sam said as Dean started to walk toward the living room. They entered the room and saw bloodstains littered across the floor.

There was also man with light brown hair holding his head in his hands. When he looked up at them, Sam saw the same blue eyes. They were definitely brothers.

Before Dean could start to ask questions Arthur spoke up, his voice quivering.

"Do I really have to go through this again?"

Sam looked sympathetically at him.

"I know this must be hard on you, but we're trying to figure out what happen, and every detail helps."

Arthur nodded as his eyes fell to the floor, refusing to meet Sam or Dean's gaze.

"Well…" He began, "My brother was pretty upset when he called me. He tried to hide it, but I can always tell when he's troubled."

Sam almost rolled his eyes thinking about how often he thought that about Dean. Dean always tried to hide how much losing their dad hurt, but Sam could see right through it.

"So, I decided to come over and check up on him. When I got here, I went into the living room and that's when I saw the blood. Oh gosh, there was just so much blood!" His breathing started to pick up and short sobs escaped his mouth.

He quickly recollected himself. "I'm sorry… So after that, I called the cops and when they showed up, I refused to leave. I just, I can't."

"What have the police told you about what happened?" Dean asked.

Arthur sniffled and put his hand over his mouth.

"Uh, not much. They said their best guess is some kind of animal did this."

Sam and Dean looked at each other skeptically.

"_If we had a nickel for every time one of our cases got mistaken for a wild animal attack, I wouldn't have to keep running credit card scams." _Dean joked to himself.

"Any idea what he was so upset about?"

"He said something about his girlfriend. He was sort of drunk when called, so he wasn't making a lot of sense. I think that they had been fighting. He kept telling me that he made a mistake."

"_Made a mistake as in cheating on her, or like, accidently ran over her with a car?" _Sam questioned in his mind.

"What's her name?" Sam asked, although he was pretty sure he knew the answer.

"Rose." That didn't surprise Sam or Dean. "Why are you asking about her? Do you think she had something to do with this?"

"No, we just want to make sure that she's safe. Losing someone can cause great trauma." Sam had gotten pretty good at lying when he got in a tight spot.

"Do you know where we could find her?" Dean asked eager to end whatever was causing this.

"I'd only visited her once, but I'm pretty sure it was 825 Harbor Street."

Sam nodded at Dean and they both began to stand up.

"Thank you for your time. Let us know if you can think of anything else."

They turned around and headed back to the Impala.

"So I guess it's not a pissed of spirit." Dean said.

"Guess not. Think we should still talk to the girl?" Sam asked.

"Sam c'mon, of course we gotta talk to the girl." Dean said as they climbed into the car. "Get 'em fresh off the rebound." He raised his eyebrows suggestively and smiled.

Sam let out a small chuckle.

"Just drive."

* * *

What? No, I'm not using names from Doctor Who because I'm too lazy to think of anything else… totally not lying… I've never even heard of Doctor Who. (so lying). Anyways thanks to ya'll who are sticking to my story! I've now got a nice long weekend to work on it, so stick with me guys! I'm really excited for the turns this story's gonna take! What turns you ask? I guess you'll just have to read my later chapters to find out. *laughs manically and fades into the shadows.


	3. Connections

Sorry this took longer to update than I planned. For once in my life I was doing something social and hanging out with real people! It was kinda scary. I much prefer the company of the fictional :)

* * *

They finally arrived at the house and the car slowed to a stop. Sam and Dean both started to climb out of the Impala.

When they reached the front porch, Sam knocked on the door. After waiting a few moments, a young woman, around Sam's age, answered.

Her eyes were red either from crying or sleep deprivation, maybe both, and her brown hair looked like it hadn't been brushed all day.

"What do you want?" She asked, her voice shivering with sadness.

"Are you Rose Tyler?" Dean asked ignoring the irritation in her question.

She sniffled. "Yeah, what are you doing here?"

"We're investigating your boyfriend's death."

There was a flash of hurt in her eyes.

"Am I a suspect or something?"

Dean had questioned her innocence briefly, but Sam reminded him that there was no one else around in his vision.

Dean shook his head at her. "He and I were wondering if there was anyone you could think of that might want to hurt him."

Rose hesitated before she answered. "No. Nobody."

Dean noticed her pause, and spotted the obvious lie.

"Look, we know you and he had been fighting recently. Can you tell us why? Was someone after him and, maybe you found out?"

She closed her eyes as her head fell to her chest. Rose took a deep breath before she spoke again.

"Look, it's true. We had been fighting the night he-"she left the words unspoken, too broken to say them, "I had found out that he had been cheating on me. He kept telling me it was just a mistake, but we all know how that story goes."

Dean almost scoffed at the number of times he'd been the one to tell that story.

"I'd told him that we were through, and I left. Oh God, I just left him! Maybe if I stuck around and listened to him, he wouldn't be…" Her voice turned into short sobs.

Dean looked uncomfortably at Sam. Sam was always better at comforting people than he was. Sam took notice and put his hand on Rose's shoulder.

"Hey, listen to me. I know how you feel, but you can't put his death on your hands. It was just some kind of accident, it wasn't your fault." Sam tried to convince her.

She nodded, but tears still ran freely down her face. She sighed heavily.

"I just… get so sick of this. Everyone around me… they keep dying… I lost my mother… I was only six months old… My dad had gone crazy afterward… he- he kept saying that she died in some kind of… crazy fire… He eventually lost it- he just… gave up. I was alone… Now I'm alone again."

Sam's eyes had widened midway through her story. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. He suddenly turned around and hurried toward the Impala without another word. Dean looked awkwardly at the crying woman.

"Uh, I'm sorry for your loss." Dean gave her arm an awkward pat and he ran after his brother.

Sam was already in the passenger seat, eyes forward in a dead stare. Dean climbed into the front and looked toward his brother.

"Sammy! Hey man, talk to me." Dean said trying to snap his brother back into focus.

"A fire." Sam replied, but his eyes stayed in the same dead stare. "Her mother died in a fire… when she was six months old." He finally looked toward his brother, waiting for him to say something.

"Dean, don't you get it? That's why I had the vision! She and I must be connecting, like I did with Max, and like Ava did with me! She's gotta be one of us! One of the psychics!"

"Sam, we don't know that for sure."

"What else do we need, Dean? Her mom died in a fire, and now 23 years later her boyfriend ends up dead?" Sam stared at his brother, hoping to find some acknowledgement in his eyes. "It's just like me and… Jess." He said her name hesitatingly, the memory of her burning on the ceiling made him shiver. "Besides, if she wasn't one of us, why would I have a vision about her boyfriend being killed?"

Dean sighed and nodded in agreement. "I guess you're right. It's just, it doesn't fit the usual pattern. Usually when the demon kills someone, doesn't it pin 'em to the ceiling?"

Sam felt a pain in his heart momentarily as the image came to his brain again.

"Well it is a demon, Dean. It doesn't really have to follow a pattern." Sam felt anger start to rise in him. "That's all it does, just kill anyone who might get in the way, innocent people who didn't deserve it! No one should be put through that kind of hell!" He shouted.

"Hey, Sam, calm down man." Dean reached out and grabbed Sam's shoulder. He stared straight into Sam's eyes. "You know I hate this thing as much as you do. I want that son of a bitch to pay for what he did to our family too, okay? But you're not gonna solve anything by getting mad about it."

Sam felt his breaths start to even and he nodded. "Yeah." He looked down at his hands in his lap and started fiddling with his thumbs anxiously.

There were a few minutes of uncomfortable silence in the car. Neither one of the brothers spoke. Finally, Sam broke the silence.

"So if this thing's in town, what should we do? How do we find it?"

"Well, we don't have the colt anymore, but we could still send the bastard back to hell."

"He'll just come back Dean." Sam reminded him, wanting only to kill the thing. Hell was too good for it.

"But it might give us enough time to figure out a way to kill it."

Sam hated being able to only stall it, but there wasn't much else they could do.

"Okay. We just gotta figure out where it's gonna hit next." Sam said.

Dean scoffed lightly. "Yeah, that'll be a breeze."

* * *

Ugh, I'm sorry this is taking a lot longer to pick up then I was hoping. My brain just won't function the way I want it to. My fingers are like, refusing to type the right letterlkdfg. DANGIT THERE THEY GO AGAIN. It must be the real world contact I had today. Oh no, reality is getting to me! But in all seriousness, I'll see if I can get another chapter up tonight. If not, I'll be working my butt off tomorrow, so hopefully something good will happen in the next chapter. BRING ON THE ACTION!


	4. The Man with Yellow Eyes

Alright, there definitely will be some action in this chapter! "It's about time!" Oi, don't be hatin! The show almost never gets any action till like half an hour in! *gets pelted with tomato. Okay fine, how about I just kill everyone will that please you? "*sighs. No." That's what I thought. Now let me work!

* * *

Sam had been scanning the computer for hours trying to find out how to summon the damn thing.

"_Why is it that being a Winchester means you never have any luck?" _Sam complained in his mind.

"Find anything?" Sam called to his brother who had been scanning their father's journal for anything useful.

"Nothing." Dean stated regretfully.

"_Figures." _Sam thought.

He was about to continue his search, when a ringing phone caught both of their attention.

Dean stood up quickly and grabbed the phone and flipped it open.

"Yeah?" he said into the speaker.

"Agent Harrison?" A small voice quaked on the opposite end.

"Yes. Is this Arthur?" Dean asked.

"I'm sorry, I left something out of my story... Rory had been saying something- something about some guy with yellow eyes was following him."

"Why wouldn't you mention this earlier?" Dean yelled into the phone.

"He just- he wasn't making any sense! People don't have yellow eyes- I thought he was drunk! But he's here!"

Dean gulped. "Who is?"

"The man!" Arthur cried. "The man with the yellow eyes!"

* * *

The car had barely stopped when Sam threw his door open and started running towards the house with Dean close behind.

Dean pounded on the door. "Arthur! Arthur! You in there?! Come on, open up!" Dean, having no patience at the moment, stepped back.

Just as he was about to charge the door to kick it down, it swung open. Sam realized that no one had opened it, but as he was about to warn Dean, he felt himself being pulled into the house and thrown to the floor. He heard a thump beside him, alerting him that his brother had been pulled in too.

Sam started to stand up, but he felt an invisible hand grab him, and he was thrown against a wall.

"Sammy!" he heard Dean call from the other room.

Dean ran towards his brother, but like Sam, an unseen force took hold of him. He was thrown much more harshly than Sam, and fell headfirst into a table, and then he was out cold.

"Dean!" Sam shouted at his brother's still form. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw Dean's chest go up and down. _"Thank God. He's still breathing."_

Sam heard a pair of footsteps approach him. He tried again to stand, but it seemed like there were arms holding him to the ground. He strained his arms attempting to escape the invisible grip.

Sam looked up to find two familiar figures standing before him, Rose and Arthur.

Arthur had a glassy look in his eyes, he appeared to be staring at nothing. Rose however, had a devilish grin plastered on her lips.

"It's so good to finally meet you Sammy. I've heard so much about you."

Did I just do a cliffhanger? With an obnoxiously short chapter? Ooh yeah, I did. *dodges punches. Hey I said I'd write another chapter tonight, I never said you wouldn't hate me for it! Don't worry I won't leave you in suspense for too long. I'll be back tomorrow with some explanations for Rose's apparent insanity!


	5. Dancing Shadows

Alright, sorry for my last chapter. I told myself that I'd write another chapter, but my brain just couldn't handle any more than that pathetic excuse for a chapter. There'll be plenty of Hurt!Sam and Hurt/Limp!Dean in this next part! Poor boys!

* * *

"It' so good to finally meet you Sammy. I've heard so much about you."

Sam swallowed. "What are you talking about? From who?"

She chuckled as if the answer was obvious. "The man with yellow eyes, of course."

Sam's nose flared. _"So she's definitely one of us, but why the hell is she trying to kill me?"_

"He said he's got big plans for me." She said looking down on him, with that same smile still plastered on her lips.

Sam lifted his head as far as he could and looked right into her eyes as he spoke.

"Listen to me, Rose, it's not a man, it's a demon. It's the thing that killed your mom, and Rory. You don't have to-" He stopped as his head was suddenly forced down against the ground. He groaned as his vision started to blur.

"Oh, Sammy, he didn't kill Rory. I did."

Sam felt his eyes widen.

"Why? Why would you do it?" Sam asked, his head still spinning from the recent abuse it had taken.

"He was cheating on me. That wasn't very nice of him, now was it?

"How'd you do it?"

"The yellow eyed man talked to me in my dreams. At first I was afraid of him, but he told me there was so much I could if I just listened to him. Once I did, it opened a world of impossible things."

"Like what?" Sam spat glancing over at Arthur, who still hadn't moved a muscle.

Rose crouched down by Sam, her face only inches from his.

"I can control shadows."

Before Sam could ask what she meant, he felt himself get flung into another wall. Again he tried to stand, but the hidden force took hold of him again.

He felt his back hit solid wall, but he wasn't let down and was held against the wall. When he opened his eyes he realized that he wasn't on a wall.

He was on the ceiling.

"_Just like Jessica and Mommy" _a voice taunted inside his head. He grunted as he struggled against the grip.

"_Please, just let me fall, just let me fall, anywhere but here."_ His pleas echoed in his mind.

Rose looked up at Sam, noticing the obvious fear in his eyes.

"The man with yellow eyes told me all about you Sammy. From the way he talked about you, he made it sound like you were my biggest competition." She finally let him fall to the ground, gasping as he landed.

"I'm not sure you really live up to his expectations though." She taunted.

"What do you mean 'competition'?" Sam's voice shook slightly, the thought of being pinned to the ceiling still scared him.

"Now, now Sammy, I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise." She loomed over him. "To be fair though, it is a surprise you won't live to see."

"You sure about that?" a voice asked.

Sam looked over and saw Dean holding a gun pointed towards Rose.

"Ooh, looks like big brother decided to join us!" Her tone was eager, completely unfazed by the gun aimed at her. "Guess I don't really need Arthur anymore."

She sharply twisted her hand. The movement was followed by the sickening crack of bones and Arthur fell to the ground.

Dean cocked the gun. Just as he was about to fire, the gun was ripped out of his hands and flew across the room.

"What do you say Sammy, should we let Dean play our little game too?"

"No! Leave him alone!" Sam shouted as he started to run towards her.

"_Maybe I can distract her long enough for Dean to get back his gun."_

Sam was shoved down again, but his distraction had been enough. He heard a shot ring out, but he never heard the impact of the bullet.

Sam looked back at Rose who was holding her hand out. Hovering mere inches from her body, was the bullet. She put down her hand and the bullet dropped to the ground. Rose turned her gaze toward Dean.

"That wasn't very nice of you, Dean."

Dean ran at her, but he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. Rose hadn't forced him down, but she locked him in place.

"Tell me Sam, who do you think it hurt the most if I made Dean kill you?"

The brothers instantly looked at one another. Both their faces were a mask of fear.

Dean, who was no longer in control, launched himself at Sam.

Sam rolled out of Dean's way. Dean lashed out his fist, nailing Sam in the jaw. Sam tried to sweep his brother's feet to make him fall.

"_If I knock him out, he won't be able to fight." _Sam thought.

Dean dodged Sam's kick, and threw himself on top of his brother. Sam tried to roll out from under Dean, but Dean held firm. He raised a fist, and punched Sam repeatedly in the face.

Memories of shifter Dean beating the crap out of him filled Sam's mind. But this wasn't a shifter, this really was Dean, trapped inside his own body.

"He's actually enjoying this, you know." Rose teased from the other side of the room. "Dean's been waiting for this moment Sammy."

"It's 'Sam' bitch." Dean's voice was so helpless, unable to stop his hands from clamping around Sam's throat. Sam gasped for breath. He clawed uselessly at his brother's hands.

"Sam, I'm so sorry." Dean said, his voice quaking. "Please, stop me."

Sam looked into Dean's eyes. Even as Sam's vision started to darken, he could still see the pain in Dean's eyes.

"_No,"_ Sam thought. _"I'm not letting Dean do this."_

In a rush of adrenaline, Sam managed to buck Dean off of him long enough for Sam to throw one good punch, and knock Dean out.

He stood up and stared right into Rose.

"Well thank you, Sammy, for making this so much easier for me. Without Dean fighting me, maybe now I can do some real damage." She looked over to Dean's body, and it started to stand.

Dean's eyes were still closed and his mouth hung open slightly. He really was just like Rose's puppet.

"I think yellow eyes was right Sam. I think Dean's holding you back. Maybe if he wasn't around, you'd be able to find out what you can do." She smirked right at Sam. "Should we test that theory?"

A knife suddenly flew in from the kitchen, and Dean caught it by the handle.

"No!" Sam shouted as Dean started to raise the knife towards himself. Sam's head started pounding, and all he could see was red. "NO!"

The pain in his head intensified, and he stared right at the knife. He put out his hand, and threw the knife towards Rose, without ever touching it. He saw the blade embed itself into Rose before he could even register what he had just done.

Rose's eyes went big, and she held her stomach where the knife had entered. Blood started trickling down her hands. She fell on her knees. Rose looked up at Sam, a shaky laugh passing her lips.

"Long live the boy king." And with that, she fell to the floor.

* * *

This is the chapter I was really looking forward to writing! Hopefully you liked reading it as much as I did writing it! The next chapter is more of an epilogue with Sam telling Dean what happened, but will he be truthful?


	6. Almost a Happy Ending

Okay here's that epilogue I promised. How's Sam gonna handle the fact that he not only killed a human being, but by using his abilities?

"Dean? Hey c'mon man, wake up." Sam shook Dean lightly. Dean groaned and started to open his eyes.

"Sammy?"

Sam smiled and looked at Dean. "Yeah, it's me. Are you okay?"

Dean started to sit up. "Yeah, I'm fine." He glanced over to Rose's now lifeless body. "What the hell happened?"

Sam hesitated before answering.

"Well… once you were out, she kinda, tried to kill you."

"What'd she do? I didn't hurt you again did I?"

"No, I'm fine. She pulled out some knife from the kitchen and she was gonna make you stab yourself."

Sam waited again, not sure what he should tell his brother about what happened next.

"And?" Dean prompted.

Sam swallowed. "While she was dealing with you, I managed to get the knife away from you, and I… stabbed her." Even though how he did it was a lie, the fact still remained that Sam had killed a human being. He refused to even think about her last words, even though they still echoed in his brain.

"_Long live the boy king."_

"But, you're okay, right?" Dean asked. Sam didn't find it hard to believe that Dean didn't even care about the dead woman in the room. Dean probably thought she'd deserved it.

"Yes, I'm okay." Sam lied. _"Long live the boy king." _He pushed away the thought and helped his brother stand.

As they started to stand, Dean spoke.

"For the record, the only reason you beat me was cuz some girl was pulling the strings. I could kick your ass any day!"

Sam chuckled. "Sure you could, Dean."

Dean shot Sam a half smile.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

I just love to end on that note! What ever happened to them saying that? It hasn't happened since like season 3! I miss it. Looking at it now, I probably could have just added this part to the end of my last chapter. Oh well, here it is anyway. Thanks to all of you who stuck around for my story!


End file.
